Human, Not Amphibian
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: During their time on the boat, Miguel isn't sure he's alive. Tulio takes it upon himself to remedy that. Slash.


Human, Not Amphibian

Until you've tried to row a boat with a horse in it, you really don't know what it is to struggle. When the provisions ran out, the strength Miguel and Tulio needed was even more elusive.

"Are we dead yet, Tulio?"

"No!" he snapped. "For the last time, no, we're not dead yet. Dead people don't starve."

"How do you know? Have you ever been dead before?" Miguel sighed and rolled over onto his side.

Tulio just scowled in reply.

"Well I've been dead before, or at least I'm not sure if I've ever been alive. I'm going to disappear, to fall into the sea when the boat rocks. And you'll never see me again." He sighed again.

"Miguel! Shut up. Stop whining."

"I'm dead, Tulio. Dead." He felt like bleeding himself to feel again, or killing himself to see if it were true.

"You're just hungry!" he snapped. "You know, they _say_ the sea water makes people crazy . . . ."

"No, no, I'm dead!"

"Miguel, just stop it." Tulio pulled Miguel up into a sitting position and rested his own head on the wide chest.

"Stop what, stop speaking the truth? You're dead too, we're dead, we'll never see Spain again, we'll leave Altivo to die!"

"Caring about a horse at a time like this?" At this, Altivo nickered dangerously. "Miguel. Look at me, Miguel." He sat up again, staring into his face.

"No."

"We're close enough to land. I'm sure in a few days we'll hit the shore."

He looked at Tulio, eyes wide, before saying, "You're only saying that, aren't you? You don't believe it."

"Sure I do!"

"What land, then? Where are we headed?" He gave a mad laugh after getting no answers. "I'm dead!" He stood up and were it not for the fierce grip Tulio placed on his thighs, he may have jumped right overboard.

Tulio had had enough by now, though secretly was terrified Miguel might actually jump. "We're heading for El Dorado," said Tulio drily, "Where you'll have plenty of girls and I'll have plenty of gold. Now, for God's sake, Miguel, you're alive! So sit down and I'll prove it to you if you don't believe it."

Miguel, frowning softly, sat, looking at Tulio questioningly.

Tulio wrapped an arm around Miguel's shoulders . . . and his other hand delved into Miguel's trousers.

"What—?"

"This is something dead people can't do Miguel." He nuzzled Miguel's neck. It smelled of the sea, as everything did. He idly wondered if Miguel's cock smelled like the sea as well. He caressed him to hardness softly, and kissed a salty cheek.

Miguel was fairly passive, and fairly surprised at Tulio's method. He leaned back toward the side of the boat a little more, leaving Tulio to hold him up. Tulio pulled his hand back out of the pants, spitting into his palm a few times, though wincing at his own decision to do so. He slid the hand back in and used the spit to ease his gentle stroking.

Miguel sighed softly. He turned his face to press his lips to Tulio's instead of his cheek. His lips parted from each other as Tulio's tongue swept in between them, testing. The men sighed into each other's mouths, almost detached in their endeavor. Tulio's fingertips gently stroked over the sides of him, and over his sensitive head.

"More spit," Miguel murmured, pulling away from chapped lips.

Tulio looked at Miguel for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. "Sit back."

Miguel leaned back a bit, uncertain. Uncertain until Tulio pushed his trousers down, freed his cock, leaned in, and licked it, that is. "Oh!"

Another soft lap at the tip. "This enough spit for you, Miguel?" He chuckled and leaned in again, running his tongue up the side of the warm shaft which did, indeed, taste rather dry and salty. He pulled the man closer to him by the hips, suddenly ravenous, leaving Miguel shaking. "Alright?" he asked, pulling off to look up at him, breath playing across the slippery skin.

"Yeah," said Miguel softly, letting his eyes close. His head thrown back, his neck was exposed to the exploration of Tulio's fluttering fingertips as he traced its contours, and moved up to cup his chin, thumb parting the cracked lips. Miguel's tongue flicked across the tip of the thumb, then sucking gently on it. He soon stopped to moan helplessly when Tulio took him between his lips again.

Tulio's other hand set to stroking his thick, dark thighs, covered in thin, golden hairs. The golden hairs were the same as those that adorned his pubic area, thick and lush there, smelling of salt and sweat and, slightly, of piss as well. He huffed in through his nose to breathe, catching their scent. Tulio's thumb pulled out of Miguel's mouth and he stroked the moisture across Miguel's cheek. "Yes, darling, yes," panted Miguel, letting one of his hands grasp at Tulio's head, but not in an overly forceful manner. "Yes, darling."

Miguel was soon reduced to incoherency as Tulio sucked at him and he arched so far he was in danger of falling out. Only pulling off for a moment, Tulio sat Miguel down in the bottom of the boat before taking him fully inside his mouth again. He eased up his force on holding Miguel down near the end, letting Miguel rock into his mouth as much as he needed to before orgasm hit him. The toes of his bare feet curled as he cried out.

Tulio massaged his jaw a little after pulling off, then rested his head on Miguel's thigh. It took Miguel a while to come back to reality before he pulled Tulio up toward him, placing kisses all across his face.

"Like that, did you?" Tulio asked, voice a little raw from the activities he had just been participating in.

Miguel nodded. He opened his arms so that Tulio would sit between his legs, resting his head on Tulio's shoulder. "Are you alive too, Tulio?" He whispered, hot breath in Tulio's ear, making him shiver. His hand slid into Tulio's pants and circled around him.

"No, I'm not," Tulio said simply, sinking back against Miguel bonelessly. "Not yet."

"I'll save you," the blonde cooed into an exposed ear, cheek pressed against a matted ponytail.


End file.
